From Wutai with Love
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: "Untuk: Tuan Chocobo-butt Head. Makasih, deh, sudah menanyakan keadaanku. From Wutai with Love, Si Hebat Yuffie Kisaragi."/Oneshot


_"Tadaima."_

Cloud masuk ke dalam bar sembari melepas kedua sarung tangannya. Tifa menyambutnya dengan _'okaerinasai'._ Ia masih melayani beberapa pelanggan.

_"Ano,_ Cloud, tadi ada surat. Aku menyuruh Marlene menaruhnya di tempat tidurmu. Semoga anak itu tidak membaca isinya."

Cloud menuju kamarnya. Meletakkan sarung tangannya begitu saja di meja kecil di sudut ruangan, Cloud mendapati ada sepucuk surat diletakkan di meja itu, bukan di kasurnya yang berantakan. Mungkin Marlene tak yakin surat itu bakal kelihatan di atas tumpukan pakaian kotornya.

Cloud pun membuka amplop surat dan mulai membaca.

* * *

"Untuk: Tuan _Chocobo-butt Head_ (XP)

"Hai Tuan Kepala-Pantat-Chocobo. Makasih, deh, sudah menanyakan keadaanku. Aku, Yuffie Kisaragi yang Hebat sedang menjalankan sebuah proyek besar-besaran di Wutai sekarang. Ratusan moster Thunderbird muncul lagi di pantai kami (:O). Kerja keras untuk membabat habis mereka. Jadi kalau kamu tanya gimana keadaanku, yah, pastinya sangat sibuk (DX).

"Mengenai _quest_ menggelikan yang dipaksakan Barret pada semua orang, yaitu bahwa semua anggota Avalanche harus mengambil undi untuk saling mengirimkan surat kepada orang lain, ya, aku masih ingat. Ternyata kamu mengambil namaku? Kebetulan sekali karena sialnya aku juga mendapat namamu waktu itu. Hah, merepotkan saja. Aku harus menulis pada cowok yang nggak ada rasa pedulinya seperti kamu? (=_=) Tapi ada sisi baiknya juga, sih, soalnya aku jadi tidak harus mengirim dua surat (ngerti, kan? Kalau aku dapat nama Vincent, misalnya, aku kan jadi harus nulis surat untuk Vincent dan surat balasan untuk suratmu yang sebelumnya. Padahal aku lagi sibuk banget, nih (U,U) )

"Hm, harus nulis apa aku? Ah ya. Karena kamu bilang waktu pertama kali ketemu kamu sama sekali tak peduli padaku, aku harus membalasnya setimpal! Aku juga sama sekali nggak tertarik dengan dirimu (apalagi sama model rambutmu yang nyentrik itu (;P) ). Mau rambutmu mirip bokong Chocobo atau bokong Behemoth aku nggak peduli. Aku juga nggak peduli dengan seragam kroco ShinRa-mu yang menurut semua orang keren itu. Yang aku pedulikan waktu itu cuma materia yang pada bersinar di armor-armor yang kau, Tifa, dan Barret kenakan. Yah, nggak perlu kujelaskan lagi, kan sebabnya? Kau pun nggak akan peduli dengan alasan muliaku yang ingin memperkuat Wutai dengan materia-materia itu. Iya kan?

"Makanya, waktu itu aku benci kamu. Tapi, yah, kayaknya aku harus buat pengakuan melalui surat ini (atau Barret akan menghukumku).

"Sepanjang petualangan, aku selalu menggerutu dalam hati. Tentu saja, karena aku gagal mencuri materia kalian waktu itu, aku harus mencari-cari kesempatan lagi buat kembali memiliki mereka. Makanya aku terpaksa ikut petualangan merepotkan kalian. Sudah berapa kali aku hampir mati? Waktu kedinginan di Icicle itu satu. Belum lagi waktu kau mengajakku melawan si sinting Sephiroth. Aku hampir mati lagi, tahu! Untunglah aku ini hebat dan nyawaku banyak.

"Waktu pertama, memang tujuanku hanyalah materia kalian. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, aku kok merasa tujuanku mulai melenceng? Habisnya di Avalanche, aku menemukan banyaaaak hal yang tak pernah kudapat di Wutai.

"Aku menemukan persahabatan, meski persahabatannya tidak lazim. Bersahabat dengan Negro bertangan mesin, serigala yang bisa bicara, bartender berkekuatan superbesar, Si Mayat Hidup suram, perokok pengumpat yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai pilot terhebat sedunia, robot kucing gemuk, lalu pria bermodel rambut aneh yang suka bawa-bawa pedang besar. Bisa dibilang lazim atau tidak, coba?

"Namun justru dalam persahabatan itulah aku merasa diterima.

"Baru kali itu ada orang yang peduli padaku. Menanyakan keadaanku. Bahkan ketika aku naik mesin bubut yang disebut Cid _airship_, kamu sendiri, si Tuan Tak Mau tahu, menawarkan cara mengatasi rasa mualku.

"Yah, lama-lama aku mulai merasa persahabatan itu lebih berharga daripada materia. Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa mengesampingkan keamanan Wutaiku tercinta. Jadi, coba cek sekali lagi kotak materiamu. Adakah materia Ultima di sana? (XDD)"

* * *

Langsung diputarnya kunci lemari pakaiannya. Ditariknya keluar sebuah kotak warna abu-abu dan diceknya isinya.

**"…"**

Rasanya Cloud ingin meremas-remas kertas di tangannya itu. Namun, meski dengan hati dongkol, diteruskannya juga membaca surat Yuffie.

* * *

"Aku nggak menyesal, kok, terlibat di dalam urusan kalian (agak menyesal sedikit, sih, sebenarnya, soalnya materia kalian nggak berhasil kumiliki **semua**). Kurasa, walaupun cuma sedikit, aku bertambah dewasa selama berpetualang bersama teman-teman Avalanche.

"Oh iya, waktu itu aku cuma iseng mengajakmu kencan. Sebenarnya aku malah kepingin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjambret semua materia yang kaubawa. Tapi, melihatmu yang menurut saja waktu kuajak naik _cable car_, jujur aku jadi agak menyesal. Akhirnya kita benar-benar naik, dan, yah, karena terbawa suasana aku *err* mencium pipimu ***uhuk-uhuk!***.

"Hah! Itu cuma tipu muslihatku saja! Aku nggak benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, kok!

"Eh, sudah, ya. Seekor Thunderbird barusan muncul lagi. Aku harus beraksi!

"Sampai jumpa, Cloud. Kalau misi melelahkan ini sudah selesai, kau boleh mampir ke Wutai, deh. Hehehe, bercanda. Bilang sama yang lainnya aku akan mengunjungi kalian secepatnya.

**.**

"From Wutai with Love,

"Si Hebat Yuffie Kisaragi

.

"P.S. Aku pinjam sebentar materianya. Nanti kukembalikan ******(kalau ingat)**

* * *

Perasaan Cloud Strife bercampur-campur setelah selesai membaca surat itu. Ada nafsu menjatuhkan bom atom tepat di pulau kecil di mana Yuffie berada. Namun sebuah lengkung yang nyaris tak bisa dibilang senyum tersungging juga.

"Dasar ninja itu..."

**-Selesai-**

* * *

**From Wutai, with Love**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Final Fantasy VII © Squaresoft**

**Katrina-saaan, saia sangat suka gaya menulismu yang imut dan polos di fanfictionmu yang berjudul Sepucuk Surat Untukmu. Balasan dari Yuffie yang saia buat semampunya ini semoga bisa menyentuh hati Cloud. Terima kasih sudah men-challenge saia ^^**

**Rokuna Aldebaran**


End file.
